Shippo and the Crazy Chicks
by Aki-Ara-youkai
Summary: Shippo is sleeping on a hill smothered in flowers... when...^o^
1. Default Chapter

Hey every body! what's up! ^O^ how are you? welcome to my fanfic page! rite now, i'm working on this fanfic. i would write others, but, i don't have any ideas...and i f i do make another one...I'll write and then i just STOP. U.U sad but true... well anyways.. here's the fan fic..

oh yeah i do not own Inu-Yasha!!!!!!!!

I do not own inuyasha, the other ppl in this thing are mine!!! ^-^!!! 

One day, on a sunny bright and glorious day, atop a hill covered in flowers sat a kitsune. *Chuckles* more likely smothered in flowers than covered in it! Anyway. The kitsune was sitting up, sleeping. 

" i aint sleeping! i'm just sitting here!" the kitsune growled. 

i said you was! so you is! now Shippo? 

"yes?" 

go to sleep! 

"falls asleep ...zzzzz" Shippo falls and snores. 

much better! now then. shippo slept happily under the warm sun. the breeze sways gently. 

it was around noon, and shippo was stirring after his 6 hour nap. 

"WHAT! i've been sleeping for six hours! kagomes probably worried sick!" he sat up and yelled at the narrator. he growled and stood up and headed towards Kaede's village. 

*hisses at the name* you dare speak k-sluts name in front of me? i hope she is sick... *lets him go* 

as shippo skips toward the village, k-slut came into view. shippo yips and runs toward her happily *says under breath* i don't know anyone who would be happy to see her *laughs* k-slut gives the narrator a bad look. 

" what did i do to you!" kagome snapped, cradling the little fox in her arms. " anyway, inuyasha would be happy to see me! i bet none of my friends would be happy to see you! not even miroku!" 

how much ya wanna bet? anyways... k-slut grumbles and heads towards kaedes house, she suddenly finds her self in midair and drops shippo. 

"GAAA! put me down! now! i said! put me down!" she struggled while she tried to hold her skirt down. 

I asked you a question! now answer me before i sick miroku on you! 

" I'm not betting Nothin! no one could ever! Ever be happy to see YOU! Now fucking put me down you bitch!" kagome rose higher into the air then was launched down ward. 

Die you fucking whore! Die! K-slut plummeted down to earth with a big SCHMACK! Woo that one hurt! *Laughs hysterically* bie k-slut! Bwaha! 

" Noo! Kagome! No! Why did you kill her?! Why!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Shippo grabbed k-sluts arm, or what was left of it and cried. 

Bigwoopie! She deserved it! She called me a bitch! 

" You called her a fucking whore! And i don't even know what that means!" shippo yelled. 

*Pause*......neither do i! Now lets continue before i decide to bring her back to life and torture her. You would want that, now would we? 

"..." 

shippo? 

"..." 

Shippo? hello? 

"..." 

GOD DAMN SHIPPO! HELLO! 

"...No i wouldn't..." he said in a low voice. * Smiles* good shippo! Hey! i have an idea! Yes i do! 

"Whats your idea?" 

Yaoi lemons! 

"* Screams like a girl and faints... then gets up* N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Not that! Leave me outa this WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" 

No. No not you... some one else...hm.... lets see here... yes i know! Wait no I don't! Shippo got any ideas? 

Shakes his head. " Nope sorry miss...um… whats ur name? " 

Midori. i don't want to scare the brothers... but who should do the yaoi lemons...? * Thinks very hard* 

Shippo is also deep in thot. 

" I am?" has a stupid look on his face that makes midori laugh. " Dun laugh at me!" 

Yes you are shippo and sorry bout that. So... who should be the yaoi lemon ppl? 

Shippo shudders. " Don't say yaoi lemons... its scary...*shivers*" 

But i can't find ppl for the yaoi--sorry… 

"Sok" shippo and midori are deep in thought when they hear some one in the distance. 

shippo looks up and sniffs the air, but his weak nose couldn't find out who it was. 

"hey! can you make me a good nose?" 

*shakes head* nope, sorry 

shippo begs on his hands and knee's 

" i am not!!!" 

yes you is! shippo? 

"yes midori?" he gets worried. 

beg! *shippo self consciously begging to worship her* good boy! okay you can have a good nose to see who it is. 

shippo smiles and sniffs then frowns. 

whats up shippo? who is? shippo looks up at midori and gave her a look that says..' how the hell should i know!?' 

then he continues sniffing. 

" i don't who it is midori...do you?" he is very confused. 

*Points to her nose* do i look like i have a good nose to you? 

End chapter! Never EVER look into a hole of a tree! Don't throw things in the hole! Don't climb in the hole to see how far the bottom is! NEVER EVER wear shoes with out socks… 

" What did that have to do with any thing? Tell me, can't you?" Shippo grumbled slightly. 

*Turns her head to the right with a big smile on her face* 

" *Steps back* w-what? What is it?" Shippo's eyes widen with fear. 

I have an idea! Lets forget the yaoi lemon idea and talk to that person! 

"what person?" 

here let me refresh your memo…*orb appears in hand and floats on top of Shippo's head* _here me well, oh memo of thee…let thy refresh thee of, these past events! Memo restore!!!!_

*flash* ("Sok" shippo and midori are deep in thought when they hear some one in the distance. 

shippo looks up and sniffs the air, but his weak nose couldn't find out who it was. 

"hey! can you make me a good nose?" 

*shakes head* nope, sorry 

shippo begs on his hands and knee's 

" i am not!!!" 

yes you is! shippo? 

"yes midori?" he gets worried. 

beg! *shippo self consciously begging to worship her* good boy! okay you can have a good nose to see who it is. 

shippo smiles and sniffs then frowns. 

whats up shippo? who is? shippo looks up at midori and gave her a look that says..' how the hell should i know!?' 

then he continues sniffing. 

" i don't who it is midori...do you?" he is very confused. 

*Points to her nose* do i look like i have a good nose to you?) *end flash back* 

"oh yeah…that…" 

Shippo turned toward the person to find it gone. "huh?" 

The person went POOF muha! I love doing that… 

"*blink* So umm, now what are we going to do?" 

I don't know…. Hm… 

Stay Tuned for the next action packed episode of… The power hungry girl and the Kitsune!!! 

"action packed me furry ass.. HEY YOU MADE ME SAY THAT!!" Shippo yelled 

uh… no I didn't *lying!!* 

Am not! 

*are too!!!!! Now I'm the new villain BWAHA!!* 

I was the villain?? 

"she was?? I just thought she was a crazed author.." Shippo blinked 

me too… 

*well I'm the villain now!! ^ Health food falls from the sky, one heads straight for Shippo^ You end is near little fox!!!* 

NO! Shippo!!! 

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" 

what will happen next??? Who knows.. 

*Shut the fuck up!!* 

Shut up! 

"Help me!!!" 

AN: I love doing this, aw don't worry about Shippo, he'll be okay… 

Shippo: really?? 

AN:" yes really. 


	2. neeps

Last time on the power hungry girl and the kitsune. a new villain has entered, attacking Shippo with health food! Poor poor Shippo! By the way I am the narrator, Rei.  
  
:: I'm Hikaru,,, I am the villain, I changed my way of talking.::  
  
. Anyways. Shippo's life is at steak, will midori, our only hope, be able to save Shippo?? Stay tuned.  
  
" HELP ME!!!" Shippo screamed, knowing that he was about to be squished by a cucumber  
  
"*blink* a cucumber?? I hate cucumbers!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
Shippo, I can save you I think,  
  
" then make with the saving!!!!"  
  
:: Bwhaha!! Feel my wrath kitsune!!!::  
  
What did poor Shippo ever do to you??  
  
by this time the cucumber had hit the ground missing Shippo enterily, does our hero notice??  
  
what?? It missed?? *smiles* in ur face Hikaru!!!  
  
:: Okay, my jobs done.. I hate this job..this scrip sucks. who rote this??::  
  
I have no idea, Shippo?  
  
" no I have no idea either."  
  
hmm a case we msut all solve yes?  
  
midori and the other all point at the narrator*  
  
" YOU! YOU WROTE THIS!! "  
  
:: you wanted Shippo to die, for eall  
  
didn't you??? Well??  
  
no I did not.. *eyes glare* okay, I did I'm sorry.  
  
:: SEE!!! She did it!! I rule all! Muhaha!!::  
  
out a sock in it!  
  
" I'm confused."  
  
:: put a sock in what?::  
  
*thinks* In that tree over there.. ^-^  
  
:: nope I read your advice, not to put things in the hole..:p::  
  
oh darn it!!  
  
"I don't get it all "  
  
I don't think your supposed to.I-- *all* SHUT UP!!! 


End file.
